Fix You
by Denell
Summary: Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you. Shane and Mitchie need fixing. OneShot. Where will these lost souls turn to for repair?


**A/N**: I thought of this while I was listening to Coldplay's 'Fix You'. I thought it was a good idea, so I wrote it.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters involved with Disney or Camp Rock. I do own Ryan. I don't own Fix You, by Coldplay. But listen to it while reading this. It's beautiful. (Take away the stars) http*:*/*/*c*a*.*youtube*.*com*/*watch?v=jBEYyHGbwto

* * *

**I Will Fix You**

**

* * *

  
**

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse _

Shane Grey was a **failure**. An absolute _failure_.

Those were his fathers exact words, right before he died. Right before he entitled the majority of the company to his younger brother, Nate. Nate won. Nate always did. No matter how much of a fight Shane put up. Sleepless nights, doing taxes, checking numbers for the company. His days were one continuous drone of a _blur. _No one saw him come and go, no one cared for him. Because Nate out shined him. He did it every time. And now Nate could go home to his perfect little wife, with the perfect little job and paycheck, and the blessings of their father. And Shane, well, Shane had no one.

_"It's not my fault that I'm better." Nate reasoned. But inside Shane knew he was gloating. Because that's what Nate always did ._

_"What are you talking about? I put more effort into the company. I was working my ass off while you were in Hawaii with your wife." Shane spat back venomously._

_"Well, obviously I had to have been better. Dad chose me."_

_"That's because you were his favourite." Shane pointed out._

_"Oh yea. Dad didn't care for you. Not one bit." Nate smirked._

Shane replayed the scene over and over in his head as he walked the empty streets. No one was out at this time of night, and the only light source was the flourescent glow of the dimly lit street lamps. The slow patter of rain hit Shane gently, and he released it all. All the feelings he'd been harbouring. All the hate. All in the form of salt escape. Up ahead in the distance, he saw the faint glimmer of a refuge. So slowly, ever so slowly, he trudged along the dirty streets, towards the light. Towards a home.

_____________

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse? _

Michelle Torres was **empty**. A lone unlovable empty _soul_.

She hadn't been a week ago. She was swept up in the whirlwind of a Notebook romance. His name was Ryan. Ryan .. his name sounded so good to say. Ryan was perfect. He was the perfect height for her. He had sandy blonde hair that was the perfect length, and penetrating grey eyes that made her hold her breath. He _was _the perfect fiance. He was all she lived for. She breathed for him, woke up every morning for him. She remembered how he liked his coffee. Two creams, one sugar. She remembered his favourite meal, her spaghetti and meatballs. She remembered everything because he was her everything. And now she had nothing. Nothing to live for.

_"I can't do this anymore, Mitche. It's over. I'm calling it off. I'm calling it all off." He threw his hands in the air as he stepped back._

_"Excuse me? Ryan? Our wedding is in three weeks! You can't just .. give up on me now." Mitchie felt her bottom lashes dampen._

_"Well, I am. I'm sorry Mitchie. You're just so .. cold. It's **impossible** to love someone like you." _

So Mitchie convinced herself she was unlovable. She didn't remember being cold. All she remembered was giving him her everything. Sacrificing everything she wanted for his needs and desires. She rubbed her palm against her damp cheek, feeling the cold of the metal band. She pulled her hand away, surveying her fingers. The bastard forgot to take it. She reached to take it off, but .. she didn't. She couldn't part with it. Not yet. Maybe if she kept it on, Ryan would come back. She shivered as she finally observed where she had wandered off too. A lone empty street dimly lit by flourescent bulbs, Rain was heavily pouring. It had been since she ran out of the building. She needed somewhere to go. Somewhere to think. Somewhere to hear her own thoughts, not Ryan's. Up ahead in the distance, she saw the faint glow of refuge. A place to think.

_____________

_Lights will guide you home,  
And ignite your bones,  
And I will try to fix you, _

**Shane** had been sitting on a bench in the rain for what seemed to be an hour, but only happened to be 10 minutes. Numb like a statue, he couldn't feel the roar of the rain or his own tears. All he could feel was the pain. He, Shane Grey, felt pain. The pain of being lonely. He had no one to turn to now, nothing to do, no purpose. He heard the gentle swishes of water in the fountain behind him and he could see the light glow reflecting off the cobblestones in front of him. He groaned before slumping back into the hard wood, staring straight ahead.

**Mitchie **held her breath as she neared the fountain. Graceful arches of water shot through the air in vases being held by little cherubim. A lone bench stood near her side and she glanced over at a dark slump seated in the one opposing. She sighed, and then it hit her. She was unlovable. Ryan was never coming back. The metal felt like it was burning her finger now, she pulled it off swiftly, shutting her palms over it. Squeezing her eyes tightly, she made a silent wish before chucking it into the fountain, hearing the hollow 'plop'. And then .. she felt as empty as ever. So, lone empty Mitchie Torres sat primly on the edge of the bench, before placing her face in her hands and releasing it all.

_____________

_High up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth _

All the both of them could feel was pain. Pain of different sorts, yet pain nonetheless. They both felt, lonely, worthless, irrelevant. And the only way they released all the pain they felt was the way that connected them. Through tears.

_____________

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you  
__  
Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I _

**Shane** had never felt so low. So useless. No one cared for him. His father didn't, and everyone would be better off without him. He rubbed his eyes. He was a man. Men didn't cry the last time he checked. And he changed his mind, he wasn't a man. He was nothing. And nothing was a waste of human flesh. He pulled himself off the bench slowly, his bones cracking, adjusting to the slightest of movement. He stared longingly at the fountain before taking a couple of steps back and doing a canon ball. He hit the ground with a thud, and was immediately surrounded by water. Looking down he slid his hands over the cracked bottom and copper pennies, before closing his eyes, counting down to his last breath.

**Mitchie **reached up to rub her red puffy eyes. She could barely open the anymore. And when she heard a thud, she curiously turned around. There was .. a figure? A body crunched into a ball right under the surface. Was someone drowning? And though Mitchie felt suicidal herself, she couldn't let it happen to anybody else. She held her breath before jumping in, only to figure out it was .. three feet deep. She moved closer to the blob of a human being.

_____________

_Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I ...  
_

**Shane** felt movement and he opened his eyes only to see a pair of feet in front of him. Curiously, he submerged only to meet the sorrowful eyes of a young woman.

**Mitchie** almost jumped back as the body lifted itself from the water. But as soon as she calmed herself down, she realized it was just a man. A young man. She was startled.

"What .. uh .. " She stared into his eyes. They were brown. A warm welcoming brown, far more comforting than harsh penetrating grey eyes. She paused, leaving silence between them. Empty silence where they just stared at each other and they realized that they were both there for the same thing.

"Mitchie. Mitchie Torres." Mitchie whispered quietly, the corners of her mouth lifting up at the corners but not completely into a smile.

"Shane. Uh... Shane Grey." Shane coughed as he stuck out his hand to formally introduce himself. She narrowed her eyes before she reached for the hand to shake.

_Ouch. _Both pulled back quickly, rubbing the tips of their fingers. What had just happened? A powerful electric jolt shot through the both of them as if their physical connection resulted in lightning. They were puzzled.

Shane opened his mouth then shut it quickly, before slowly opening it again. "Do you want to go somewhere, Mitchie Torres?" He scratched the back of his head, awkwardly, nervously.

Mitchie just nodded as he reached for her hand. This time, it was okay. Warm, but tolerable. She felt a small inward glow as he pulled her out of the fountain, and she studied him once more. He had black hair, beautiful black hair that curled from the water in the fountain. And then a thought crossed Mitchie's mind. Maybe she wasn't unlovable. Maybe it wasn't impossible. Maybe she just needed the right person.

Shane squeezed her hand as they stumbled along the wet grass towards the familiar white of the street lamps. He turned to study her profile, the light highlighting her features. Her petite nose and slightly puffy eyes. The brown stick straight hair that hung limply down the side of her shoulders. She seemed so vulnerable. So in need of someone. So .. like him. And he suddenly thought, maybe he could live for something. Maybe he could live for someone, to protect someone. Maybe he did have a purpose in this life. Maybe he needed to live.

So, they both walked off hand in hand. Rain pouring down their backs, walking towards the light. Both still broken, but they had just found someone. Both of them just found someone. Someone who could fix them.

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

_

* * *

  
_

**Tell me what you think? Did you like it? Hate it? It's called the review button people!**

**Oh, and thank you Emma, for helping me with this. YOU PWN HARDCOREZ**.


End file.
